Summon chants in Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL
This page is used to document summon chants announced by characters in the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL series. All Xyz Monsters (Version 1) 「(俺/私/僕 etc.)はレベル(Level of the Xyz materials)の(Name of the Xyz materials)でオーバーレイ！(Amount of Xyz materials)体のモンスターでオーバーレイ・ネットワークを構築！エクシーズ召喚！現れろ、(Xyz Monster)！」 "(Ore/Watashi/Boku/Ware etc.) wa reberu (Level of the Xyz materials) no (Name of the Xyz materials) de ōbārei! (Amount of Xyz materials) tai no monsutā de obarei nettowāku o kōchiku! Ekushīzu Shoukan! Arawarero, (Xyz Monster)!" "I overlay the Level (Level of the Xyz materials) (Name of the Xyz materials)! With these (amount of Xyz Materials) monsters I build the Overlay Network! Xyz Summon! (Come/Rise/Appear, ect.) (Xyz Monster)!" (Version 2) "Level (Level of the Xyz materials) (Name of the Xyz materials), Overlay! With these (amount of Xyz Materials) monsters I build the Overlay Network! Xyz Summon! (Come/Rise/Appear, ect.) (Xyz Monster)!" Yuma Tsukumo Number 39: Utopia (Episode 4 dub) "I am feeling the flow like you would not believe! I'm high-fiving the sky baby! I'm not just in the zone, there's like, another zone inside the zone and that's the zone I'm in! Now check me out as I Xyz Summon Number 39: Utopia!" (Episode 42 dub) "Well then Quattro, since time is of the essence, say hello to Number 39: Utopia!" Number 39: Utopia (manga) (Rank 39) "Come forth, warrior of love and hope! Utopia!!" (Rank 53) "Carry hope on white wings! Come forth, Number 39!! Messenger of Light! Utopia!!" Number C39: Utopia Ray (Version 1) "Kaosu Ekushīzu Chenji! Ima kōsō arawarero, Kaosu Nanbāzu Sanjūkyū Kibō'ō Hōpurei!" "Chaos Xyz Change! Right now, show yourself, Chaos Numbers 39: King of Wishes - Hope Ray!" (Version 2) 「カオスエクシーズ・チェンジ！現れろ、 ３９。希望の力、混沌を光に変える使者、希望皇ホープレイ」 "Kaosu Ekushīzu Chenji! Arawarero, Kaosu Nanbāzu Sanjūkyū. Kibō no chikara, konton o hikari ni kaeru shisha, Kibō'ō Hōpurei!" "Chaos Xyz Change! Show yourself, Chaos Numbers 39. The power of hope, the messenger that changes chaos into light, King of Wishes - Hope Ray!" (Episode 18 and 32 dub) "Go Chaos Xyz Evolution! Get ready for Chaos Number 39: Utopia Ray!" (Episode 36 dub) "Go Chaos Xyz Evolution! And appear Chaos Number 39: Utopia Ray!" (Episode 43 dub) "Go Chaos Xyz Evolution! Make way for Chaos Number 39: Utopia Ray!" (Episode 76 dub) "Go Chaos Xyz Evolution! Now get set to summon a new pupil to class! Chaos Number 39: Utopia Ray!" (Episode 86, 88 dub) "Go Chaos Xyz Evolution! Come and show your magnificent might! Chaos Number 39: Utopia Ray!" Shining Draw (Before ZW summoning) ''' (Version 1) 「全ての光よ！力よ！我が右腕に宿り希望の道筋を照らせ！シャイニング・ドロー！」 "Subete no hikari yo! Chikara yo! Waga migiude ni yadori kibō no michisuji o terase! Shainingu Dorō!" "All the light and power, reside in my right arm and illuminate the path of hope! Shining Draw!" (Version 2) 「最強デュエリストのデュエルはすべて必然！ドローカードさえもデュエリストが創造する! シャイニング・ドロー！」 "Saikyō de~yuerisuto no de~yueru wa subete hitsuzen! Dorōkādo sa re mo de~yuerisuto ga sōzō suru! Shining Draw!" "The strongest duelist shapes the outcome of his duel. He can create the very card that he draws! Shining Draw!" (Episode 24 dub) "By the power of Zexal, give me the wisdom and skill to draw the perfect card and defeat my opponent! Go Shining Draw!" (Episode 49 and 66 dub) "A truly powerful duelist can shape the outcome of a duel. He can even generate the very card that he needs to draw! Go Shining Draw!" '''Muzurhythm the String Djinn "Come, wandering guitarist! This is one of my new comrades! String Devil - Muzumuzurhythm!" (Dub) "As you're about to see, this monster really hits the right chord! Behold, Muzurhythm the String Djinn!" Temtempo the Percussion Djinn (Episode 29 dub) "Now, here's the drum roll you asked for, Astral! Welcome Temtempo the Percussion Djinn!" (Episode 90 dub) "You're about to get beat by Temtempo the Percussion Djinn!" Melomelody the Brass Djinn (Dub) "It's time to face the music, with Melomelody the Brass Djinn!" Final Shining Draw (Before ZW summoning) ''' 「全ての光よ！力よ！我が右腕に宿り再び希望の道筋を照らせ！ファイナル・シャイニング・ドロー！」 "Subete no hikari yo! Chikara yo! Waga migiude ni yadori futatabi kibō no michisuji o terase! Fainaru Shainingu Dorō!" "All the light! Power! Gather to my right hand and illuminate the path towards hope once again! Final Shining Draw!" (Dub) "So let all the power inside us flow straight on through to our Final Shining Draw!" '''Beast-Armor Fusion - Lion Arms + Hope Ray 「闘志が纏いしその衣、轟く咆哮。大地を揺るがし、迸る迅雷。神をも打ち砕く！獣装合体 ライオ・ホープレイ！」 "Tōshi ga matoishi sono koromo, todoroku hōkō. Daichi o yurugashi, hotobashiru jinrai. Kami o mo uchikudaku! Jūsō gattai Raio Hōpu Rei!' "The raging impact from warrior's golden armor will shake the ground, the blitz of lightning, please inject the force of God-slayer to the warrior! Beast-Armor Fusion, Lio Hope Ray!" ZW - Eagle Claw (Dub) "Mighty king of the sky, dive to our aid and bring us victory! Presenting Zexal Weapon - Eagle Claw!" Number C39: Utopia Ray V 「いでよ、 ３９！混沌を統べる紅き覇王、悠久の戒め解き放ち、赫焉となりて、闇を打ち払え！降臨せよ、希望皇ホープレイ ！」 "Ideyo, Kaosu Nanbāzu Sanjūkyū! Konton o suberu akaki haō, yūkyū no imashime tokihanachi, kakuen to narite, yami o uchiharae! Kōrin seyo, Kibō'ō Hōpurei Bui!" "Come forth, Chaos Numbers 39! Crimson conqueror who unifies chaos, release the eternal seal, and in one flash blow away the darkness! Descend, King of Wishes - Hope Ray V!" (Dub) "Now go Chaos Xyz Evolution! Come on out, Chaos Number 39: Utopia Ray V!" (Yuma's Version) 「混沌の力纏いて、勝利を目指せ、進化した勇士が今ここに現れる！現れろ！ ３９ 希望皇ホープレイ ！」 "Konton no chikara matoite, shōri o mezase, shinka shita yūshi ga ima, koko ni arawareru! Arawarero! Kaosu Nanbāzu Sanjūkyū Kibō'ō Hōpurei Bui!" "Wrapped in the power of chaos, aiming for victory, the evolved warrior appears now! Appear now! Chaos Numbers 39: King of Wishes - Hope Ray V!" (Dub) "Go Chaos Xyz Evolution! Come on out, Chaos Number 39: Utopia Ray V!" Number C39: Utopia Ray Victory 「現れろ、 ３９。未来に輝く勝利をつかめ。重なる思い、つながる心が世界を変える！希望皇ホープレイ・ヴィクトリー！」 "Arawarero, Kaosu Nanbāzu Sanjūkyū. Mirai ni kagayaku shōri o tsukame. Kasanaru omoi, tsunagaru kokoro ga sekai o kaeru! Kibō'ō Hōpurei Vikutorī!" "Appear, Chaos Numbers 39. Seize the victory shining in the future, overlapping thoughts, connected hearts shall change the world! King of Wishes - Hope Ray Victory!" (Dub) "Appear, Chaos Number 39: Utopia Ray Victory!" (Episode 100) 「現れろ、 ！希望に輝く魂よ！森羅万象を網羅し、未来を導く力となれ！ 希望皇ホープレイ・ヴィクトリー！」 "Arawarero, Kaosu Nanbāzu Sanjūkyū! Kibō ni kagayaku tamashī yo! Shinrabanshō o mōra shi, mirai o michibiku chikara to nare! Kibō'ō Hōpurei Vikutorī!" "Appear, Chaos Numbers 39. Soul shining with hope! It covers all things in nature, and becomes the power to lead the future! King of Wishes - Hope Ray Victory!" Number 39: Utopia Roots 「現れろ、ランク１、 ３９！希望の光・・・進化へと突き進む！原初の記憶を解き放て！天衣無縫の力、希望皇ホープ・ルーツ！」 "Arawarero, Ranku Ichi, Nanbāzu Sanjūkyū! Kibō no hikari... shinkai to tsukisusumu! Gensho no kioku o tokihanate! Ten'imuhō no chikara, Kibō'ō Hōpu Rūtsu!" "Appear, Rank 1, Numbers 39! The light of hope... now marching bravely towards evolution! Release the memories of origin! The force of perfection, King of Wishes - Hope Roots!" Heroic Champion - Excalibur 「光まといて現れろ！闇を切り裂くまばゆき王者！ エクスカリバー！」 "Hikari matoite arawarero! Yami o kirisaku mabayuki ōja! Hiroikku - Chanpion Ekusukaribā!" "Come forth, sheathed in light! Shining lord who slashes through the dark! Heroic Champion - Excalibur!" Number 6: Chronomaly Atlandis Attack - Hope Sword Cross Atlantal Slash 「人知を超えた神の遺産が希望の光宿すとき熱き絆の裁きが下される！いけ！これが仲間の力だ！ホープ剣クロス・アトランタル・スラッシュ！」 "Jinchiwokoeta-shin no isan ga kibō no hikari yadosu toki atsuki kizuna no sabaki ga kudasa reru! Ike! Kore ga nakama no chikarada! Hōpu Ken Kurosu Atorantaru Surasshu!" "When the heritage of God harbors a light of hope beyond human intelligence, judgement forged by the passionate bonds will be dealt! Go! This is the power of friendship! Hope Sword Cross Atlantal Slash!" Number 100: Numeron Dragon 「宇宙創造の鍵、今こそ闇の扉を開き、未来を、その咆哮とともに導け！降臨せよ、 １００！ヌメロンドラゴン！」 "Uchū sōzō no kagi, ima koso yami no tobira o hiraki, mirai o, sono hōkō to tomoni michibike! Kōrin seyo, Nanbāzu Hyaku! Numeron Doragon!" "The Key to the Creation of the Universe, now open the Door of Darkness, and lead us to the future with your roar! Descend, Numbers 100! Numeron Dragon!" Number 39: Utopia Beyond 「限界突破だ、希望皇ホープ！現れろ、 ３９！人が希望を超え、夢を抱くとき、遥かなる彼方に、新たな未来が現れる！限界を超え、その手につかめ！希望皇ビヨンド・ザ・ホープ！」 "Genkai toppada, Kibō'ō Hōpu! Arawarero, Nanbāzu Sanjūkyū! Hito ga kibō o koe, yume o daku toki, harukanaru kanata ni, aratana mirai ga arawareru! Genkai o koe, sono-te ni tsukame! Kibō'ō Biyondo za Hōpu!" "Smash through the limits, King of Wishes - Hope! Reveal yourself, Numbers 39! When a person embraces a dream that exists beyond hope, a new future appears far off in the distance! Go beyond the limits and seize that future in your own hands! King of Wishes - Beyond the Hope!" (Dub) "Rank-up Xyz evolution! Shatter the boundaries of reality... Arise anew Number 39: Utopia Beyond!" Utopia Beyond Attacks "Go, Beyond the Hope! I swear by heaven and earth that that I will keep on fighting to make sure that tomorrow comes. Shine forth, o ray of hope. Hope Sword Beyond the Slash!" Gagaga Cowboy (Dub) "Round 'em up, Gagaga Cowboy!" Gagaga Samurai (Dub) "I Xyz Summon the noble warrior, Gagaga Samurai!" Number F0: Utopic Future 「今こそ現れろ、 ０！天馬、今ここに解き放たれ縦横無尽に未来へ走る。これが俺の天地開闢！俺の未来！かっとビングだ、俺！未来皇ホープ！」 "Ima koso arawarero, Fyūchā Nanbāzu Zero! Tenma, imakoko ni tokihanata re jūōmujin ni mirai e hashiru. Kore ga ore no tenchikaibyaku! Ore no mirai! Kattobingu da, ore! Miraiō Hōpu!" "Appear now, Future Numbers 0! Pegasus, be unleashed here and now, and run free as the wind into the future. This is my Creating Heaven And Earth! My Future! I do Kattobingu! King of Future - Hope!" (Dub) "Forge the path of destiny! Future Number 0: Utopic Future!" Number S39: Utopia Prime (manga) "When disorder claims the cosmos... ...A ray of hope descends to light the chaos! Come forth!! Shining No.39!! Utopia One!!!" Number S39: Utopia the Lightning (manga) "Solitary glimmer of hope become a streak of lightning and leap from the darkness!! Rank-Up Xyz change!! Come forth, Shining Number 39!! Utopia the Lightning!!" Mr. Kay Number 34: Terror-Byte (Dub) "That's right, prepare to meet your defeat! Here comes Number 34: Terror-Byte!" Reginald Kastle Shark's chants often refer to his monsters rising from the depths of the sea. Shark Caesar 「いでよ、海の帝王！牙鮫帝シャーク・カイゼル！」 "Ideyo, umi no teiō! Gakōtei Shāku Kaizeru" "Come, emperor of the sea! Fanged Shark Emperor - Shark Kaiser!" (Dub) "I Xyz Summon the king of the deep, Shark Caesar!" Black Ray Lancer (Dub) "I'm Xyz Summoning the champion of darkness and devastation, Black Ray Lancer!" Shark Fortress (Dub) "Now I can bring forth the most fearsome stronghold in the seas, Shark Fortress!" Number 94: Crystalzero 「現れろ、 ９４！氷の心をまといし霊界の巫女、澄明なる魂を現せ！極氷姫クリスタル・ゼロ！」 "Arawarero, Nanbāzu Kyūjūyon! Kōri no kokoro o matoishi reikai no miko, chōmeinaru tamashī o arawase! Kyokuhyōki Kurisutaru Zero!" "Appear, Numbers 94! Priestess of the Spirit World with a heart of ice, show that clear and bright soul! Princess of Polar Ice - Crystal Zero!" Number 101: Silent Honor ARK 「現れろ！ １０１！満たされぬ魂を乗せた方舟よ。光届かぬ深淵より浮上せよ！ ！」 "Arawarero! Nanbāzu Hyakuichi! Mitasa renu tamashī o noseta hakobune yo. Hikari todokanu shin'en yori fujō seyo! Sairento Onāzu Āku Naito!" "Appear! Numbers 101! Unappeased Soul placed aboard the Ark. Arise from the abyss so deep not even light can reach it! Silent Honors Ark Knight!" (Dub) "Take to the Skies Number 101: Silent Honor ARK!" Number C101: Silent Honor DARK 「現れろ、 １０１！満たされぬ魂の守護者よ、暗黒の騎士となって光を砕け！ ！」 "Arawarero, Kaosu Nanbāzu Hyakuichi! Mitasa renu tamashī no shugosha yo, ankoku no kishi to natte hikari o kudake! Sairento Onāzu Dāku Naito!" "Appear, Chaos Numbers 101! Guardian of souls that have yet to mature, become the dark knight and crush the light! Silent Honors Dark Knight!" Number C73: Abyss Supra Splash 「現れろ、 ７３！渦巻く混沌の水流を突き破り、今、かの地へ浮上せよ！激瀧瀑神アビス・スープラ」 "Arawarero, Kaosu Nanbāzu Nanajūsan! Uzumaku konton no suiryū o tsukiyaburi, ima, ka no ji e fujō seyo! Gekirōbakushin Abisu Sūpura!" "Appear, Chaos Numbers 73! Pierce through the whirlpool of Chaos, and now, surface from the depths to this land! Roaring Cascades God - Abyss Supra!" (Dub) "Say goodbye to Abyss Splash, and say hello to Chaos Number 73! Rise from the depths! Abyss Supra Splash!" CXyz Barian Hope 「混沌の具現たる軍神よ。切なる望みを我が元へ。集え、七皇の力！ 冀望皇バリアン！」 "Konton no gugentaru gunshin yo. Setsunaru nozomi o waga moto e. Tsudoe, nanakō no chikara! Kaosu Ekushīzu Kibō'ō Barian!" "God of War that embodies Chaos. This is the origin of my dearest wish. Gather, power of the Seven Emperors! Chaos Xyz: King of Wishes - Varian!" (Dub) "With these seven monsters, I build the Ultimate Overlay Network! Feast your eyes on Chaos Xyz Barian Hope!" Bahamut Shark (manga) 「吠える, 未知なるとどろき！ 深淵の闇より姿を現わせ！ エクシーズ召喚！ バハムート・シャーク！」 Hoeru, michinaru todoroki! Shin'en no yami yori sugata arawase! Ekushīzu Shōkan! Bahamūto Shāku! (Viz Translation) "Howl, unknown roar! Rise from the darkness of the abyss!! Xyz Summon!! Bahamut Shark!!" Number 37: Hope Woven Dragon Spider Shark (manga) (Viz Translation) "When slumbering powers of sea and earth weave, the light of new life bursts forth! Xyz Summon! Awaken, Number 37! Hope Woven Dragon Spider Shark!! Astral Number 39: Utopia 「現れろ、 ３９。我が戦いはここより始まる。白き翼に望みを託せ。光の使者、希望皇ホープ！」 "Arawarero, Nanbāzu Sanjūkyū. Waga tatakai wa koko yori hajimaru. Shiroki tsubasa ni nozomi o takuse. Hikari no shisha, Kibō'ō Hōpu!" "Appear, Numbers 39. My battle starts here. I entrust my wishes upon your white wings. Messenger of light, King of Wishes - Hope!" Number 99: Utopic Dragon 「現れろ、 ９９！砕け散り我が魂の記憶。今、ひとつの星となりて、天命を貫く霹靂となれ！これがナンバーズの終焉にして頂点！希望皇龍ホープドラグーン！」 "Arawarero, Nanbāzu Kyūjūkyū! Kudake chiri waga tamashī no kioku. Ima, hitotsu no hoshi to narite, tenmei o tsuranuku hekireki to nare! Kore ga Nanbāzu no shūen ni shite chōten! Kibō'ōryū Hōpu Doragūn!" "Come forth, Numbers 99! The memories of my soul were scattered! Now, they become a single star, they become the resounding thunder that is the will of God! This is the apex and end of the Numbers! Hope Dragoon, the Dragonic King of Wishes!" (Dub) "Witness the pinnacle of prominence! Number 99: Utopic Dragon!" Number 93: Utopia Kaiser (manga) 「万界に散りし 我が魂の祈りよ！ 今こそこの手に集い その姿を現せ！ 現れろ！ナンバーズの真の皇よ！！ ナンバーズ93 希望皇ホープ・カイザー！！！」 "Oh prayers of my soul, scattered around ten thousand worlds! Gather in my hand in this instant, and show your form! Appear! Oh true king of Numbers!! Number 93: King of Wishes, Hope Kaiser!!!" "Prayer of my soul scattered across ten thousand worlds! Gather in my hand and reveal yourself! Come forth, True King of Numbers!! No. 93: Utopia Kaiser!!!" Kite Tenjo Kite's chants tend to refer to a galaxy transforming into light. He also uses the phrase "Waga Tamashi/My very soul," as Jack did. Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon "The embodiment of light, now descend! Appear now, Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon!" (Extended) 「闇に輝く銀河よ、希望の光になりて我が僕に宿れ！光の化身、ここに降臨！現れろ、 ！」 "Yami ni kagayaku ginga yo, kibō no hikari ni narite waga shimobe ni yadore! Hikari no keshin, koko ni kōrin! Arawarero, Gyarakushīaizu Foton Doragon!" "The galaxy that lurks in the darkness. Become the light of hope and my very servant. The embodiment of light, now descend! Appear now, Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon!" (Episode 22 dub only) "It's quite large. You might even say, astronomical! Say hello to Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon!" (Episode 42 dub only) "Come my mighty monster! With the savagery of a supernova! Bring on a cosmic cataclysm that vaporizes everything in your path! Come forth, Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon!" (Episode 55, 69 and 83 dub) "Here comes the monster more savage than a supernova! With a cataclysmic force of ten black holes put together! A cosmic scourge that vaporizes anything in its path: Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon!" (Episode 72 dub only) "I Xyz Summon the monster more savage than a supernova! With the cataclysmic force of ten black holes put together! A cosmic scourge that vaporizes anything in its path: the incredible Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon!" (Episode 96 dub only) "Here comes the monster more savage than a supernova! With the cataclysmic force of ten black holes put together! A cosmic scourge that vaporizes anything in its path... Appear, Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon!" (Episode 105 dub only) "I summon the monster more savage than a supernova! A cosmic scourge that vaporizes anything in its path... Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon!" Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon (manga) (Rank 8) "Avatar of Light! Come forth! Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon!!!" (Rank 25) "Galaxy, shining in the darkness! Become a ray of hope and live within my servant! Descend to me! Incarnation of Light!! Come forth, Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon!!" (Rank 29) "Come forth, Light Incarnate!! Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon!!" (Rank 35) "Descend to me!! Incarnation of Light!! Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon!!!" (Rank 37) "Descend, Incarnation of Light!! Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon!!" (Rank 45) "Galaxy, shining in the darkness! Become a ray of hope and live within my servant! Descend to me! Incarnation of Light!! Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon!! Special Summoned!!!" Number 30: Acid Golem of Destruction "Appear now, Number 30! Use your power to poison everything around you! Acid Golem of Destruction!" Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon 「逆巻く銀河よ、今こそ、怒涛の光となりて姿を現すがいい！降臨せよ、我が魂！ ！」 "Sakamaku ginga yo, ima koso, dotō no hikari to narite sugatawoarawasu ga ī! Kōrinseyo, waga tamashī! Neo Gyarakushīaizu Foton Doragon!" "Radiant galaxy, here and now become the striking light, and show yourself! Descend, My very soul! Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon!" (Episode 55 dub) "Your fate is sealed, there's no escape from Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon!" (Episode 64, 73 dub) "Prepare to witness the mightiest of monsters! With the power of this beast, this battle is over!" (Episode 83 dub) "Prepare to witness the mightiest of monsters! With the power of this beast, this battle is over! Arise Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon!" (Episode 106 dub) "Now prepare to witness the mightiest of monsters! With the power of this beast, the battle is over! Say hello to Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon!" Paladin of Photon Dragon (Dub) "Rise up, Paladin of Photon Dragon!" Number 62: Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragon 「現れろ！銀河究極龍 ６２！宇宙にさまよう光と闇。その狭間に眠りし哀しきドラゴンたちよ。その力を集わせ真実の扉を開け！ ！」 "Arawarero! Ginga kyūkyoku ryū Nanbāzu Rokujūni! Uchū ni samayō hikari to yami. Sono hazama ni nemurishi kanashiki doragon-tachi yo. Sono chikara o tsudowa se shinjitsu no tobira o hirake! Gyarakushīaizu Puraimu Foton Doragon!" "Appear! Galactic Ultimate Dragon, Numbers 62! Darkness and light wandering in the universe. Sorrowful Dragon who sleep in the interstice. Its power of creating opens the door of the truth! Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragon!" (Dub) "This will change everything. I will bring into existance a dragon never seen before! Now arise! Number 62: Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon. All the forces in the universe gather at this moment in time!" Galaxy-Eyes Full Armor Photon Dragon (manga) "At the end of the milky way's light, a new world opens!! Descend scion of divinity! Armored Xyz summons!! Come forth new incarnation of light!! Galaxy-Eyes Full Armor Photon Dragon!!" Number 95: Galaxy-Eyes Dark Matter Dragon (manga) (Viz Translation) "Power filling the galaxy... When the ruler has exhausted his body and spirit, his soul curses the world! Come forth, Number 95!! Galaxy-Eyes Dark Matter Dragon!!!" Number 38: Hope Harbinger Dragon Titanic Galaxy (manga) (Viz Translation) "Twin hopes sleep in my memory! Pierce the rivers of darkness separating those hopes and make them one! Xyz Summons!!! Come forth, No. 38!! Hope Harbinger Dragon Titanic Galaxy!!!" Number 96 Number 96: Dark Mist 「現れろ、我が分身！ ９６！漆黒の闇からの使者、ブラック・ミスト！」 "Arawarero, waga bunshin! Nanbāzu Kyūjūroku! Shikkoku no yami kara no shisha, Burakku Misuto!" "Show yourself, my doppelganger! Numbers 96! The messenger from pitch black darkness, Black Mist!" (Episode 19 dub only) "Xyz Summon a copy of myself - Number 96: Dark Mist!". (Episode 101 dub only) "Xyz Summon my "alter ago", my evil avatar... Number 96: Dark Mist!" Number 65: Djinn Buster 「現れろ ６５！呪われし裁きの執行者、裁断魔人ジャッジ・バスター！」 "Arawarero Nanbāzu Rokujūgo! Norowa reshi sabaki no shikkōsha, Saidan Majin Jajji Basutā!" "Appear, Numbers 65! The cursed executioner of judgment, Shredding Devil - Judge Buster!" (Dub) "Xyz Summon Number 65: Djinn Buster!" Number C65: King Overfiend 「現れろ！ ６５！あまたの怨念をまといし裁きの魔王・・・裁断魔王・・・ジャッジ・デビル！」 "Arawarero! Kaosu Nanbāzu Rokujūgo! Amata no on'nen o matoishi sabaki no maō... Saidan Maō... Jajji Debiru!" "Appear! Chaos Numbers 65! The demon king of judgment clad in the grudges of the many... Shredding Demon King... Judge Devil!" (Dub) "Go Chaos Xyz Evolution! Now appear, Chaos Number 65: King Overfiend! Number 92: Heart-eartH Dragon 「偽りの骸を捨て、神の龍となりて現れろ！ ９２ 偽骸神龍 ！」 "Itsuwari no mukuro o sute, shin no ryū to narite arawarero! Nanbāzu Kyūjūni Gigaishinryū Hāto Āsu Doragon!" "Cast aside your shell of lies and appear forth as the God of Dragons! Come forth, Numbers 92: Fake Body God Dragon - Heart-eartH Dragon!" Number C96: Dark Storm 「現れろ、 ９６！混沌なる嵐を巻き起こし、今ここに舞い降りよ！ブラック・ストーム！」 "Arawarero, Kaosu Nanbāzu Kyūjūroku! Konton'naru arashi o makiokoshi, ima koko ni maioriyo! Burakku Sutōmu!" "Appear, Chaos Numbers 96! Arised chaotic storm, now swoop down here! Black Storm!" (Dub) "Go Chaos Xyz Evolution! Appear, Chaos Number 96! Dark Storm!" (Episode 110) 「現れろ、 ９６！混沌なる漆黒の風と共に舞い降りよ！ブラック・ストーム！」 "Arawarero, Kaosu Nanbāzu Kyūjūroku! Konton'naru shikkoku no kazetotomoni maioriyo! Burakku Sutōmu!" "Appear, Chaos Numbers 96! Swoop down with chaotic pitch black winds! Black Storm!" Chills Number 19: Freezerdon (Dub) "I hope you fellows brought your jackets, 'cause the weather outside's about to get nasty! I Xyz Summon Number 19: Freezerdon!" Fortuno Number 11: Big Eye 「現れろ、 １１！幻惑の瞳を持つ支配者、ビッグ・アイ！」 "Arawarero, Nanbāzu Jūichi! Genwaku no hitomi o motsu shihai-sha, Biggu Ai!" "Appear, Numbers 11! The ruler with the dazzling pupil, Big Eye!" Roku Arcana Knight Joker (Dub) "I activate Polymerization! With this spell, their powers fuse together to give rise to the defender of the imperial throne, Arcana Knight Joker!" Trey Number 32: Shark Drake 「現れろ、 ３２！最強最大の力を持つ深海の帝王！その牙で全てのものを噛み砕け！海咬龍シャーク・ドレイク！」 "Arawarero, Nanbāzu Sanjūni! Saikyō saidai no chikara o motsu shinkai no teiō! Sono kiba de subete no mono o kamikudake! Kaikōryū Shāku Doreiku!" "Show yourself, Numbers 32! The most powerful ruler of the deep sea! Your sharp fangs shall exterminate everything! Marine Biting Dragon - Shark Drake!" Number C6: Chronomaly Chaos Atlandis 「降臨せよ！ ！有限なる時空を破り、今、その存在を天地に刻め！ －カオス・アトランタル！」 "Kōrin seyo! Kaosu Nanbāzu Roku! Yūgen'naru jikū o yaburi, ima, sono sonzai o tenchi ni kizame! Ōpātsu - Kaosu Atorantaru!" "Descend! Chaos Numbers 6! Shatter the limited space-time continuum, and now, engrave your existence into the whole of creation! OOPArts - Chaos Atlantal!" Number 33: Chronomaly Machu Mech (Dub) "I Xyz Summon the megalopolis of monsters, Number 33: Chronomaly Machu Mech!" Quattro Number 15: Gimmick Puppet Giant Grinder 「現れろ、 １５！地獄からの使者、運命の糸を操る人形・・・ギミック・パペット－ジャイアントキラー！」 "Arawarero, Nanbāzu Jūgo! Jigoku kara no shisha, unmei no ito o ayatsuru ningyō... Gimikku Papetto - Jaianto Kirā!" "Appear, Numbers 15! The envoy from Hell, puppet who pulls the strings of fate... Gimmick Puppet - Giant Killer!" (Episode 114) 「現れろ １５！運命の糸を操る地獄からの使者｡ 漆黒の闇の中より舞台の幕を開けろ！ギミック・パペット－ジャイアントキラー！」 "Arawarero Nanbāzu Jūgo! Unmei no ito o ayatsuru jigoku kara no shisha. Shikkoku no yami no naka yori butai no maku o akero! Gimikku Papetto - Jaianto Kirā!" "Appear, Numbers 15! The envoy from Hell who pulls the strings of fate. Once more, lift the curtain to the stage in the depths of the deepest, blackest darkness! Gimmick Puppet - Giant Killer!" Number C15: Gimmick Puppet Giant Hunter 「現れろ、 １５！人類の英知の結晶が、運命の糸を断ち切る使者を呼ぶ！ギミック・パペット－シリアルキラー ！」 "Arawarero, Kaosu Nanbāzu Jūgo! Jinrui no eichi no kesshō ga, unmei no ito o tachikiru shisha o yobu! Gimikku Papetto - Shiriaru Kirā!" "Appear, Chaos Numbers 15! Fruits of human knowledge, call forth a messenger who has severs off the threads of fate! Gimmick Puppet - Serial Killer!" Number C40: Gimmick Puppet of Dark Strings 「現れろ、 ４０！人類の叡智の結晶で、悪魔よよみがえれ！ギミック・パペット－デビルズ・ストリングス！」 "Arawarero, Kaosu Nanbāzu Yonjū! Jinrui no eichi no kesshō de, akuma yo yomigaere! Gimikku Papetto - Debiruzu Sutoringusu!" "Appear, Chaos Numbers 40! Using the fruits of human wisdom, I revive the devil! Gimmick Puppet - Devil's Strings!" Number C88: Gimmick Puppet Disaster Leo 「現れろ、 ８８！吠えろ、荒ぶる魂。すべてを滅ぼす、怒りを、呼び覚ませ！ギミック・パペット－ディザスター・レオ！」 "Arawarero, Kaosu Nanbāzu Hachijūhachi! Hoero, araburu tamashī. Subete o horobosu, ikari o, yobisamase! Gimikku Papetto - Dizasutā Reo!" "Appear, Chaos Numbers 88! Roar, wild soul. Awaken the anger, that lays everything to ruin! Gimmick Puppet - Disaster Leo!" Quinton Number 9: Dyson Sphere 「現れろ ９！我が背負いし運命よ、今こそ、銀河を飲み込む、巨大な大地となりて降臨せよ。天蓋星ダイソン・スフィア！」 "Arawarero Nanbāzu Kyū! Waga shoishi unmei yo, ima koso, ginga o nomikomu, kyodaina daichi to narite kōrinseyo. Tengaisei Daison Sufia!" "Appear, Numbers 9! My burdensome fate, let the gigantic world capable of swallowing an entire galaxy descend right here and now. Canopy Star - Dyson Sphere!" Number C9: Chaos Dyson Sphere 「現れろ、 ９！天空を覆う星よ、森羅万象をその内に宿し、今、ここに降臨せよ！天蓋妖星カオス・ダイソン・スフィア！」 "Arawarero, Kaosu Nanbāzu Kyū! Tenkū o ōu hoshiyo, shinrabanshō o sono-nai ni yadoshi, ima, koko ni kōrin seyo! Tengaiyōsei Kaosu Daison Sufia!" "Appear, Chaos Numbers 9! Star that covers the whole of heaven, that now carries the whole of creation inside you, now, descend here! Spectral Canopy Star - Chaos Dyson Sphere!" Vetrix Number 69: Heraldry Crest 「解放しろ、怒りを！現れろ！ ６９ コート・オブ・アームズ！」 "Kaihō shiro, ikari o! Arawarero! Nanbāzu Rokujūkyū Goddo Medarion Kōto obu Āmuzu!" "Release your anger! Appear! Numbers 69: God Medallion - Coat of Arms!" (World Duel Carnival)「今ここに怒りを開放する！現れろ！ ６９ コート・オブ・アームズ！」 "Ima koko ni ikari o kaihō suru! Arawarero! Nanbāzu Rokujūkyū Goddo Medarion Kōto obu Āmuzu!" "Release your anger here now! Appear! Numbers 69: God Medallion - Coat of Arms!" Cody Callus Digvorzhak, King of Heavy Industry (Dub) "Here comes the awe-inspiring, pulverizing, the ultimate machine in my crew, I Xyz Summon Digvorzhak, King of Heavy Industry!" Anna Kaboom Superdreadnought Rail Cannon Gustav Max 「鉄路の彼方より地響きとともにただいま到着。現れろ超弩級砲塔列車グスタフ・マックス！」 "Tetsuro no kanatayori jihibiki to tomoni tadaima tōchaku. Arawarero Chōdokyū Hōtō Ressha Gusutafu Makkusu!" "From beyond the railway, arriving here and now, alongside the tremors of the earth. Appear, Superdreadnought Gun Turret Train - Gustav Max!" (Dub) "Make way for the monster train that gonna derail your chances of winning! Chug on in, Superdreadnought Rail Cannon Gustav Max!" Tombo Tillbitty Tomato King "Appear before us! Bless the earth! Swallow the sun! Tomato King - Dread King!" (Dub) "Make way for the king of the crops! The toughest tomato of them all! All hail, the mighty Tomato King!" Pip/Roscoe Sumo King Dog "Come forth, legendary dog from the older days! Sumo King Dog!" (Dub) "Things are about to get really rough! I Xyz Summon Sumo King Dog!" Nelson Andrews Superdimensional Robot Galaxy Destroyer (Dub) "Now the power of the Sparrow Family will join forces so that I can Xyz Summon Superdimensional Robot Galaxy Destroyer! Prepare to be blasted out of this world!" Nistro Number 54: Lion Heart 「現れろ ５４！熱き闘志の雄叫びが眠れる魂すらも震わせる！反骨の闘士ライオンハート！」 "Arawarero Nanbāzu Gojūyon! Atsuki tōshi no otakebi ga nemureru tamashī sura mo furuwaseru! Hankotsu no Tōshi Raion Hāto!" "Appear, Numbers 54! Your hot-blooded war cry shakes even sleeping souls! Rebellious Fighter - Lion Heart! Dextra Night Papilloperative 「闇を舞う、美しき、死の化身！ナイト・バタフライ・アサシン！」 "Yami o mau, utsukushiki, shi no keshin! Naito Batafurai Asashin!" "Dance in the darkness, beautiful, incarnation of death! Night Butterfly Assassin!" Dr. Faker Number 53: Heart-eartH 「これがナンバーズの頂に立つ最強のナンバーズ！超然の鎧を纏い、世界を震撼させよ！現れろ、 ５３ 偽骸神 ！」 "Kore ga Nanbāzu no itadaki ni tatsu saikyō no Nanbāzu! Chōzen no yoroi o matoi, sekai o shinkan sa seyo! Arawarero, Nanbāzu Gojūsan Gigaishin Hāto Āsu!" "From all the Numbers this stands on top of, one of the strongest Numbers! Equipped with superior armor that will shock the world! Appear, Numbers 53: Fake Body God - Heart-eartH!" (Dub) "I'm going to unleash a force. It will bring a whirlwind of agony and destruction! But before it appears, it will need a huge supply of energy! I Xyz Summon Number 53: Heart-eartH! "CXyz" monsters "Chaos Xyz Change! The true emerging power of Barian, bring judgement on the dirtied world now! ("Chaos Xyz" monster)!" (Dub) "Go Chaos Xyz Evolution! Barian power, born of chaos, visit your judgement on this world of filth! Appear/Arise/Come forth ("Chaos Xyz" monster)!" Carlyle Chesterton Norito the Moral Leader "Protector of the rules, descend! Norito, the Disciplinary Chief Priest!" (Dub) "Now watch as my Tamagushi and Sakaki earn themselves an A+ for teamwork! For extra credit, these two perfect pupils will build the Overlay Network! I Xyz Summon Norito the Moral Leader!" Vector Number 104: Masquerade 「いでよ！ １０４！そのまばゆき聖なる光で愚かな虫けらどもをひざまずかせよ！ シャイニング！」 "Ideyo! Nanbāzu Hyakuyon! Sono mabayuki seinaru hikari de orokana mushikera-domo o hizamazuka seyo! Masukarēdo Majishan Shainingu!" "Come! Numbers 104! Foolish insects, kneel before this dazzling light! Masquerade Magician - Shining!" (Dub) "I Xyz Summon Number 104: Masquerade! Use your brilliance to force these foolish insects to grovel at your feet!" Number C104: Umbral Horror Masquerade 「現れろ、 １０４！混沌より生まれしバリアンの力が光を覆うとき、大いなる闇が舞い踊る。 アンブラル！」 "Arawarero, Kaosu Nanbāzu Hyakuyon! Konton yori umareshi barian no chikara ga hikari o ōu toki, ōinaru yami ga mai odoru. Masukarēdo Majishan Anburaru!" "Appear, Chaos Numbers 104! When the force of Barian born from Chaos will cover up the light, the great darkness will dance! Masquerade Magician - Umbral!" (Dub) "Appear, Chaos Number 104: Umbral Horror Masquarade!" Number 96: Dark Mist 「現れろ、 ９６！漆黒の闇からの使者、ブラック・ミスト！」 "Arawarero, Nanbāzu Kyūjūroku! Shikkoku no yami kara no shisha, Burakku Misuto!" "Show yourself, Numbers 96! The messenger from pitch black darkness, Black Mist!" Number 43: Manipulator of Souls 「現れろ、 ４３！死者の眠りを妨げる冒涜の化身。魂魄傀儡鬼ソウル・マリオネッター！」 "Arawarero, Nanbāzu Yonjūsan! Shisha no nemuri o samatageru bōtoku no keshin. Konpaku Kugutsu Ki Sōru Marionettā!" "Appear, Numbers 43! The incarnation of blasphemy that disturbs the slumber of the dead. Soul-Puppeteering Demon - Soul Marionetter!" (Dub) "I build the Overlay Network to give rise to your darkest fears! I Xyz Summon Number 43: Manipulator of Souls!" Number C5: Chaos Chimera Dragon 「現れろ、 ５！混沌なる世界の亡者ども！今、その魂をひとつに溶かし、混濁とした世界に降臨せよ！亡朧龍カオス・キマイラ・ドラゴン！」 "Arawarero, Kaosu Nanbāzu Go! Konton naru sekai no mōja demo! Ima, sono tamashī wo hitotsu ni tokashi, kondaku toshita sekai ni kōrin seyo! Mōrōryū Kaosu Kimaira Doragon!" "Show yourself, Chaos Numbers 5! There are dead even in the chaotic world! Now, rise from your graves in this chaotic world, and let your souls become one! Perishing-Gloom Dragon - Chaos Chimaera Dragon!" Rio Kastle Gorgonic Guardian (Dub) Appear, Gorgonic Guardian! Number 73: Abyss Splash 「現れろ、 ７３！カオスに落ちたる聖なる滴。その力を示し混沌を浄化せよ。激瀧神アビス・スプラッシュ！」 "Arawarero, Nanbāzu Nanajūsan! Kaosu ni ochitaru seinaru shizuku. Sono chikara o shimeshi, konton o jōka seyo. Gekirōshin Abisu Supurasshu!" Appear, Numbers 73! The holy drop falls into the Chaos. It shows its power, purifying the Chaos. God of Roaring Waterfalls - Abyss Splash! Number 103: Ragnazero (Dub) "Appear! Number 103: Ragnazero!" Number C103: Ragnafinity 「現れなさい、 １０３！時をも凍らす無限の力が今、よみがえる。神葬零嬢ラグナ・インフィニティ！」 "Araware nasai, Kaosu Nanbāzu Hyakusan! Toki o mo kōra su mugen no chikara ga ima, yomigaeru. Shinsōreijō Raguna Infiniti!" "Please appear, Chaos Numbers 103! The infinite power that can freeze even time now, revives. Funerary Sub-Zero Maiden - Ragna Infinity!" (Dub) "Appear! Chaos Number 103: Ragnafinity!" Girag Number C106: Giant Red Hand 「現れろ、 １０６！混沌なる世界を掴む力よ、その拳は大地を砕き、その指先は天空を貫く。溶岩掌ジャイアント・ハンド・レッド！」 "Arawarero, Kaosu Nanbāzu Hyakuroku! Konton'naru sekai o tsukamu chikara yo, sono ken wa daichi o kudaki, sono yubisaki wa tenkū o tsuranuku. Yōganshō Jaianto Hando Reddo!" "Come forth, Chaos Numbers 106! The true power that seizes a chaotic world! The fist that can crush the earth! The fingertips that can pierce through heaven! Lava Palm - Giant Hand Red!" (Dub) "Go Chaos Xyz Evolution! Come forth, Chaos Number 106: Giant Red Hand! With the power to harness this chaotic world, its fist will smash the land! Its finger will tear the sky!" Number 58: Burner Visor (Dub) "Let's set the duel on fire! Number 58: Burner Visor!" Alito Number C105: Battlin' Boxer Comet Cestus 「闇を飲み込む混沌を、光によって貫くがよい！カオスエクシーズ・チェンジ！現れろ、 １０５！ 彗星のカエストス！」 "Yami o nomikomu konton o, hikari ni yotte tsuranukuga yoi! Kaosu Ekushīzu Chenji! Arawarero, Kaosu Nanbāzu Hyakugo! Bāningu Nakkurā Suisei no Kaesutosu!" "O chaos that swallows the darkness, you will pierce through the light! Chaos Xyz Change! Appear, Chaos Numbers 105! Burning Knuckler - Caestus the Comet!" Episode 129: "Appear, Chaos Number 105! Your true form, the champion of all Burning Knucklers- Caestus the Comet! (Dub) "It is the most frightening force of all, ultimate chaos! It is the uncontrollable energy that threats to throw the whole universe into disarray! Go Chaos Xyz Evolution! From the outer realms of the unknown comes Chaos Number 105: Battlin' Boxer Comet Cestus!" Number 80: Rhapsody in Berserk 「現れろ、 ８０！猛りし魂にとりつく、呪縛の鎧！狂装覇王ラプソディ・イン・バーサーク！」 "Arawarero, Nanbāzu Hachijū! Takerishi tamashī ni toritsuku, jubaku no yoroi! Kyōsō Haō Rapusodi In Bāsāku!" "Appear, Numbers 80! Accursed armor, with a soul of madness! Madquipped Supreme King - Rhapsody in Berserk!" Number C80: Requiem in Bersek 「現れろ、 ８０！魂を鎮める旋律が、十全たる神の世界を修復する！我にすがれ、葬装覇王レクイエム・イン・バーサーク！」 "Arawarero, Kaosu Hanbāzu Hachijū! Tamashī o shizumeru senritsu ga, jūzentaru kami no sekai o shūfuku suru! Ga ni sugare, Sōsōhaō Rekuiemu in Bāsāku!" "Appear, Chaos Numbers 80! The melody that calms the soul, the god of integrity that repairs the world! Lean on me, Exequipped Supreme King - Requiem in Berserk!" Mizar Mizar's chants tend to parallel those of Kite in wording, particularly their chants to Summon their "Neo Galaxy-Eyes" monsters. He commonly uses the term "yomigaere" in his chants and the appearance declaration for his monsters is "Kengan seyo"/Manifest yourself!", and, on one occasion, also used "waga tamashi/my very soul." Number 107: Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon 「宇宙を貫く雄叫び。遥かなる時をさかのぼり銀河の源よりよみがえれ！顕現せよそして我を勝利へと導け！ １０７！ ！」 "Uchū o tsuranuku otakebi yo. Harukanaru toki o sakanobori, ginga no minamoto yori yomigaere! Kengen seyo, soshite ware o shōri e to michibike! Nanbāzu Hyakunana! Gyarakushīaizu Takion Doragon!" "Roar throughout the entire universe. Revive, from the source of all galaxies, that flows from far back in time!! Manifest yourself, and lead me to victory! Numbers 107! Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon!" (Dub) "...and Xyz Summon a monster stronger than a Cosmic Storm! A behemoth with the ability to bend time to do its will! An interstellar terror leaving destruction in its wake! Arise my beast; for we shall claim victory for Barian! Come forth! Number 107: Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon!" Number C107: Neo Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon 「逆巻く銀河を貫いて時の生ずる前よりよみがえれ！永遠を超える竜の星！顕現せよ、 １０７！ ！」 "Sakamaku ginga wo tsuranuite toki no shōzuru mae yori yomigaere! Eien wo koeru ryū no hoshi! Kenganseyo, Kaosu Nanbāzu Hyakunana! Neo Gyarakushīaizu Takion Doragon!" "Pierce through the raging torrent of galaxies, and revive from the time before they ever existed! The draconic star from beyond eternity! Manifest before us, Chaos Numbers 107! Neo Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon!" (Episode 134) 「顕現せよ、 １０７！我が魂に宿りし粒子！今、光を超えた力となりて時を逆巻け！ ！」 :"Kengen seyo, Kaosu Nanbāzu Hyakunana! Waga tamashī ni yadorishi ryūshi! Ima, hikari o koeta chikara to narite toki o sakamake! Neo Gyarakushīaizu Takion Doragon!" :"Manifest yourself, Chaos Numbers 107! The particles that dwell inside my very soul! Now, surge through time and become the power that exceeds even light! Neo Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon!" (Episode 84 dub) "Barian power, born from chaos, surge through my Number, and bestow it with great might! Go Chaos Xyz Evolution! Face the multiverse and ignite new life into my great beast! Come forth Chaos Number 107: Neo Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon!" (Episode 97, 134 dub) "Go Chaos Xyz Evolution! Face the multiverse and ignite new life into my great beast! Come forth Chaos Number 107: Neo Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon!" (Episode 128 dub) "I summon!, Chaos Number 107! Barian power, born from chaos, surge through my Number, and bestow it with great might! Come Forth! Neo Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon!" Mayday Walker Skypalace Gangaridai 「天かける勇者と海の王女が結ばれしとき、おおいなる世界の不思議が花開く。エクシーズ召喚！いでよ、超巨大空中宮殿ガンガリディア！」 "Ama kakeru yūsha to umi no ōjo ga musubareshi toki, ōinaru sekai no fushigi ga hanahiraku. Ekushīzu shōkan! Ideyo, Chōkyodai Kūchū Kyūden Gangaridia!" "When the Hero dashing across the sky joins hands with the princess of the sea, the wonders of this great, big world bloom! Xyz Summon! Come, Supercolossal Sky Palace - Gangaridia!" (Dub) "Watch in wonder as the monster of the skies and the queen of the seas unite to form an even more massive mega monster! I Xyz Summon Skypalace Gangaridai!" Brooke Walker CXyz Skypalace Babylon 「混沌より生まれしバリアンの力で、愛の宮殿が今生まれ変わる！現れろ、 超巨大空中要塞バビロン！」 "Konton yori umareshi Barian no chikara de, ai no kyūden ga ima umarekawaru! Arawarero, Kaosu Ekushīzu Chōkyodai Kūchū Yōsai Babiron!" "Chaos Xyz Change! With the power of Varian born from chaos, the palace of love shall now be born! Appear, Chaos Xyz: Supercolossal Sky Fortress - Babylon! (Dub) "Go, Chaos Xyz Evolution! Skypalace is built to inflict major damage. Now the power of Barian will transform it and make it even stronger! Behold, Chaos Xyz Skypalace Babylon!" Mach Number 44: Sky Pegasus 「現れろ、 ４４！悠久の大義よ、今こそ古の眠りから目覚め、天空を駆ける翼となれ！白天馬スカイ・ペガサス！」 "Arawarero, Nanbāzu Yonjūyon! Yūkyū no taigi yo, ima koso nishi e no nemuri kara mezame, tenkū o kakeru tsubasa to nare! Hakutenma Sukai Pegasasu!" "Appear, Numbers 44! Oh, eternal laborer, now rise from your ancient sleep, and become the wings that soar through the sky! White Sky Horse - Sky Pegasus!" (Dub) "I Xyz Summon Number 44: Sky Pegasus! Now arise my mighty steed. Awake from your age-old sleep and soar down to this world! Display your full splendor and might to these lowly creatures!" Jinlon Number 46: Dragluon 「現れろ、 ４６！雷鳴よ、とどろけ。稲光よ、きらめけ。顕現せよ、我が金色の龍、神影龍ドラッグルーオン！」 "Arawarero, Nanbāzu Yonjūroku! Raimei yo, todoroke. Inabikari yo, kirameke. Kengen seyo, waga konjiki no ryū, Shin'eiryū Doraggurūon!" "Appear, Numbers 46! The thunder roars. The lightning flashes. Manifest yourself, my golden dragon, Ethereal Dragon - Dragluon!" Ponta Number 64: Ronin Raccoon Sandayu 「現れろ、 ６４！混沌と混迷の世を斬り裂く知恵者よ。世界を化かせ、古狸三太夫！」 "Arawarero, Nanbāzu Rokujūyon! Konton to konmei no yo o kiri saku chiesha yo. Sekai o bakase, Furudanuki Sandayū!" "Appear, Numbers 64! O Sage who cut and cleaved apart the era of chaos and confusion. Bewitch the world once more, Veteran Tanuki Sandayu!" Eliphas New Order 12: Etheric Maahes "Appear, New Orders Rank 12! Chaos, let the elegant Rank-Up purify your filthy soul! Etheric Maahes!" New Order 13: Etheric Amon 「限界を超え、ランクアップし続ける。それが、アストラル世界の目指す デュエルだ！現れろ！ ランク１３！秩序を制する清浄なる・・・志よ。更なる高みを目指し、世界をあるべき姿へ！刮目せよ！これぞ、われらが意志、エーテリック・アメン！」 "Genkai o koe, rankuappu shi tsudzukeru. Sore ga, asutoraru sekai no mezasu dyueru da! Arawarero! Nyū Ōdāzu ranku Jūsan! Chitsujo o seisuru seijō naru kokorozashi yo. Saranaru takami o mezashi, sekai o arubekisugata e! Katsumoku seyo! Korezo, ware-ra ga ishi, Ēterikku Amen!" "Endlessly surpassing our limits, continuously Ranking-Up! This is the kind of Dueling the Astral World aims for! Appear, New Orders Rank 13! The innocent will that regulates all order, aim for the higher destination and let the world return to the way it should be! See for yourself! This is our will! Etheric Amon!" Erazor Number 3: Cicada King (Dub) "I Xyz Summon Number 3: Cicada King! ...Now Number 3, you've been lying low for long enough. The time has come for you to rise up and spread your wings!" Chironex Number 4: Stealth Kragen 「現れろ、 ４！混沌に漂いし透明なる戦士。すべてを見通し世界を刺せ！偉大なる先輩ここに降臨！猛毒刺胞ステルスクラーケン！」 "Arawarero, Nanbāzu Yon! Konton ni tadayoishi tōmeinaru senshi. Subete o mitōshi sekai o sase! Idainaru senpai koko ni kōrin! Mōdokushihō Suterusu Kurāken!" "Appear, Numbers 4! The transparent warrior who drifts through chaos. Sting everything in this world that lay before you! O, great superior, enter the fray! Deathly Poisonous Jellyfish - Stealth Kragen!" Scritch Number 2: Ninja Shadow Mosquito 「現れろ、 ２！ああ、夜のしじまに過ぎる影。蚊学忍者シャドー・モスキート！」 "Awararero, Nanbāzu Ni! Ā, yoru no shijima ni sugiru kage. Kagaku Ninja Shadō Mosukīto!" "Appear, Numbers 2! Ah, shadow that passes through the still of night. Mosquito Science Ninja - Shadow Mosquito! Mr. Heartland Number 1: Infection Buzz King 「現れろ、 １！ダークな羽音がファンタスティックに木霊する、アマージングなハエの王、インフェクション・バアル・ゼブル！」 "Arawarero, Nanbāzu Ichi! Dāku na haoto ga fantasutikku ni kodamasuru, amājingu na hae no ō, Infekushon Bāru Zeburu!" Appear, Numbers 1! The dark buzzing of the amazing lord of flies echoes fantastically, Infection Baal Zebul! (Dub) "Say hello to Number 1! Behold, the freakiest fabulous fly of them all, the King of the Swarm: Infection Buzz King!" Don Thousand Number 1: Numeron Gate Ekam 「現れろ、 １！天を摩する地獄の門、堅牢なる扉開きしとき一抹の希望を捨てよ！ゲート・オブ・ヌメロン－エーカム！」 "Arawarero, Nanbāzu 1! Tenwomasuru jigoku no mon, kenrōnaru tobira hirakishi toki ichimatsu no kibō o suteyo! Gēto Obu Numeron - Ēkamu!" "Appear, Numbers 1! When this iron-clad door, this monumental gate to hell opens, abandon all hope! Gate of Numeron - Ekam!" (Dub) "Now witness the ascent of Number 1: Numeron Gate Ekam!" Number C1: Numeron Chaos Gate Shunya 「現れろ、 １！すべての秩序を破壊し混沌なる闇へ。世界を真なる姿へ導け。ゲート・オブ・カオス・ヌメロン－シニューニャ。」 "Arawarero, Kaosu Nanbāzu Ichi! Subete no chitsujo o hakai shi konton'naru yami e. Sekai o shin'naru sugata e michibike. Gēto Obu Kaosu Numeron - Shinyūnya." "Appear, Chaos Numbers 1! The order of everything shall be destroyed by the darkness called "Chaos". Guide the world to its true form. Gate of Chaos Numeron - Shinyunya." (Dub) "Arise Chaos Number 1!, Witness the harvester of destruction! Numeron Chaos Gate Shunya! Number C1000: Numeronius 「現れろ、 １０００！混沌の憂えは浅ましき人の業。天壌の夢は無窮の幻。虚ろの神よ、闇をもて光に鉄槌を。夢幻虚神ヌメロニアス！」 "Arawarero, Kaosu Nanbāzu Sen! Konton no uree wa asamashiki hito no gō. Tenjō no yume wa mukyū no maboroshi. Utsuro no kamiyo, yami o mote-kō ni tettsui o. Mugenkyojin Numeroniasu!" "Appear, Chaos Numbers 1000! The grief of chaos is karma of wretched men. The dreams of heaven and earth are an eternal fantasy. O hollow god, armed with darkness, swing your iron hammer down upon the light. Hollow Spirit of Delusion - Numeronius!" (Dub) "I Xyz Summon Chaos Number 1,000!, witness the ascension of Numeronious!" Number iC1000: Numeronius Numeronia 「降臨せよ、 １０００！我が天は長し地は久し。人のすがる夢は一場の幻にすぎず。虚無の大神よ、闇をもて光に鉄槌を！夢幻虚光神ヌメロニアス・ヌメロニア！」 "Kōrin seyo, Kaosu Imajinarī Nanbāzu Sen! Waga ten wa nagashi ji wa hisashi. Hito no sugaru yume wa ichijō no maboroshi ni sugizu. Kyomu no Ōgami yo, yami o mote-kō ni tettsui o! Mugenkyokōshin Numeroniasu Numeronia! "Descend, Chaos Imaginary Numbers 1000! My heaven is vast, my earth is ancient. The dreams that men cling to are a mere illusion. O almighty god of void and nothingness, armed with the darkness, swing down your iron hammer upon the light! Hollow Light Spirit of Delusion - Numeronius Numeronia!" (Dub) "Rise from the great beyond! Chaos Imaginary Number 1,000 Numeronious Numeronia!" Kyoji Yagumo Number 23: Lancelot, Dark Knight of the Underworld (Viz Translation) "Souls wandering between life and death! Visit your dark grudge upon this land!! Xyz Summons!! Show yourself! Number 23, Rank 8!! Lancelot, Ghost Knight of the Underworld!!" Number 77: The Seven Sins "Threads that rule the false heaven! Become a fleeting illusion and guide my disintegrating soul!! Come forth Number 77!! The Seven Sins!!!" E'Rah Dystopia the Despondent (Viz Translation) "Come forth!! Incarnation of despair governing all darkness and chaos!! Anti-Hope, God of Despair!!!" Category:Sayings